Los dos hombres de mi vida
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Natsu se fue a hacer un trabajo pero, tras seis meses, no ha regresado. En casa, Lucy espera que llegue temiendo que tenga que cuidar ella sola al fruto de su amor.


Espero que os guste este Nalu :)

Lucy suspiró mientras cerraba la ventana de su habitación; parecía que aquella noche Natsu tampoco iba a volver.

Con dificultad, se tumbó en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, pero ella ni lo notó de tan acostumbrada que estaba a llorar por las noches.

Hacía más de seis meses que Natsu se había ido con Happy para completar un trabajo y todavía no habían vuelto. Al enterarse del estado de Lucy, Gray y Erza habían ido en su busca, pero no habían logrado dar con ellos; era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Aquella noche el sueño de Lucy fue intranquilo, el bebé parecía notar la tristeza que la invadía y no podía dejar de moverse. Poco antes del amanecer la rubia no lo aguanto más y se levantó, seguir en la cama solo servía para hacerle dar más vueltas a lo que le podía haber pasado a Natsu.

Lucy fue a la cocina y se preparó un té, aunque todavía era muy pronto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Después de tomarse el té limpió toda la casa y se preparó para bajar a la compra, desde que no podía dormir bien por las noches siempre iba a primera hora al mercado.

Después de hacer la compra, Lucy fue al gremio para ayudar a Mira con el bar pues había tenido que dejar de trabajar como maga y, aunque tenía algunos ahorros, no iban a durar para siempre.

-¡Buenos días, Lucy! –Saludó la peliblanca mientras limpiaba la barra con una gran sonrisa que Lucy le devolvió. -¿Te importa ir a la cocina para ver cómo van los pasteles?

-Por supuesto. Inmediatamente.

Lucy entró en la cocina y, una vez que se puso a cocinar, olvidó parte de sus preocupaciones.

Aquel día fue especialmente ajetreado, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban casi todos reunidos en el gremio por las fiestas que se acercaban, por lo que no les faltó trabajo.

Cuando después de comer el local se vació un poco, Mira le dijo a Lucy se fuese a descansar, pero la rubia se negó, sabía lo que iba a pasar si trataba de dormir.

Mientras las dos chicas charlaban sobre asuntos triviales, la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe y entró Gray casi sin aliento.

-Gray, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó Mira asustada.

-Lucy…ven…rápido. –Jadeó el chico.

Lucy miró a Mira sin saber muy bien qué decir y salió tras Gray. El chico la tomó de la mano y caminaron todo lo rápido que podía hacerlo. Aunque la rubia intentó que Gray le dijese algo, él no soltó prenda.

Al final pararon delante de la casa de Lucy, en la que la puerta estaba abierta. Sentada en las escaleras esperaba Juvia con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lucy cada vez sentía más miedo.

-Gray…¿qué pasa? Cuéntame la verdad.

Gray y Juvia se miraron y ella asintió. El mago respiró hondo y miró a Lucy a los ojos.

-Ha regresado.

Esas dos palabras sirvieron para que los ojos de Lucy se iluminaran. La chica soltó la mano de Gray y corrió al interior de su casa. En medio de su salón estaban Erza y Natsu. La Titania estaba gritando a Natsu mientras le lanzaba todo lo que caía en sus manos.

El jarrón chino que estaba a punto de estallar en la cabeza de Natsu se congeló en su mano cuando vio a la chica; Erza lo dejó sobre la mesita en la que estaba y salió sonriéndola; Natsu no se dio la vuelta.

El corazón de Lucy amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, latía desbocado y ella tenía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero él ni siquiera la mirada.

-Natsu. –Susurró ella mientras se acercaba. –Natsu. –Era como si, al repetir su nombre, aquello fuese más real.

Lucy se colocó a su altura y tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos, luego lo miró a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando. Sin decir nada, ella lo abrazó y él hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Las lágrimas del chico eran frías y contrastaban con la calidez de la piel de Lucy

Los dos perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron así y fue solo cuando el bebé comenzó a dar patadas que se separaron. Lucy se sentó en el sillón y él se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en la abultada tripa de Lucy.

-¿Es…es mío? –Murmuró él.

-¿De quién quieres que sea, estúpido? –Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Lucy.

A Lucy se le cayó el mundo encima, nunca antes había visto a Natsu en aquella situación. Aunque intentó enfadarse con él, no fue capaz, por lo que solo lloró y lo abrazó. Él apoyó su cabeza en su regazo y ella enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello rosa que tanto había echado de menos y que tanto había crecido en aquellos meses.

Fue el sonido de las tripas de Natsu el que les sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lucy rompió a reír, y su risa, tan pura y tan cristalina, rebotó en aquellas paredes que tanto tiempo había permanecido en silencio.

Natsu alzó la vista y miró a Lucy, aquellos seis meses había cambiado mucho, la veía más radiante, y así se lo hizo saber, ella sonrió y le dijo que eso era porque acababa de verlo.

Los dos se levantaron y él la ayudó a hacer la cena, algo sencillo, pero sabroso. Daba gusto volver a casa.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, Lucy no paró de hablar, tenía que llenar el silencio de seis meses en solo unas horas, pero él no parecía tener muchas ganas de contar en dónde había estado. Cuando acabaron de cenar, Lucy bostezó, demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-Natsu…estoy cansada, ¿vienes a la cama?

Él asintió y sonrió, Lucy sintió que se le paraba el corazón, puede que muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado en ese tiempo, pero la sonrisa de Natsu seguía como siempre.

Ya entre las sábanas, Lucy abrazó a Natsu, que la envolvió con delicadeza mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Te he echado de menos. –Susurró él.

-Yo también.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. De haber sabido que estabas embarazada nunca hubiese aceptado esta misión, o al menos no me la hubiese tomado tan en serio. No sé cómo se me fue tanto de las manos…pero antes de darme cuenta Happy y yo estábamos dentro de un gremio oscuro y no podíamos hacer nada, no podíamos salir…

-Shhh. –Dijo ella mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios. –Ahora todo eso no importa, ya me lo contarás mañana, ahora durmamos, tu hijo ha estado especialmente nervioso y no me ha dejado descansar demasiado, pero ahora que estás aquí, seguro que se tranquiliza.

Y Lucy tuvo razón, pues aquella noche fue capaz de dormir del tirón, y no despertó hasta que el sol ya estaba bien alto. A su lado, Natsu no se había movido. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más aún entre sus brazos, había echado de menos aquella sensación de seguridad que solo encontraba con él.

Tres es meses después de que Natsu regresase, un hermoso día de primavera, el gremio de Fairy Tail se amplió un poco más, pues Lucy por fin dio a luz.

Mientras ella gritaba tratando de traer una nueva vida al mundo, Natsu y algunos otros miembros del gremio esperaban ansiosos a que todo acabase. Poco antes del atardecer, la puerta se abrió y Mira le dijo a Natsu que podía pasar.

El Dragon Slayer corrió hacia la cama y se quedó sin respiración cuando vio que Lucy tenía en brazos una pequeña cosita con unos enormes ojos marrones y un poco de pelo rubio en su diminuta cabecita.

-Es un niño. –Le dijo ella. Natsu la miró y vio que estaba agotada, agotada pero radiante a la vez.

Con cuidado, él lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó; el niño sonrió y Natsu pareció sorprenderse.

-Es tan pequeño…-Susurró mientras el niño trataba de tirarle de la bufanda.

Tumbada en la cama, Lucy sonreía contemplando a los dos hombres de su vida, contenta de, por fin, tener a toda su familia reunida.

Espero que, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme ^^


End file.
